


Of Suds and Strife

by pickledragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Shiro and Keith give Kosmo a bath. This can only go well.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Of Suds and Strife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coppertellurium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppertellurium/gifts).



"So, _this_ is the serious matter that needed immediate attention?" Shiro raises a single eyebrow, pulling a rubber gloves onto his arm _not_ powered by a protective alien crystal. 

He and Keith are both armed to the teeth, sponges and anti-space flea spray at the ready, bathroom door locked behind them. In the other corner, looking like he wants to be anywhere but here is Kosmo (Shiro can't believe Lance's name stuck) the cosmic wolf, looking at the filled bathtub in the corner like it's a fate worse than death. 

Keith nods. "Last time I tried to give Kosmo a bath when we were planetside, he teleported me into the ocean. I dob't exactly want a repeat in space."

Shiro tries not to laugh at his sour expression. "You'd think he'd at least aim for freshwater, save us from you hogging the shower that night." Keith rolls his eyes and he nudges his shoulder. 

"You're obviously not taking this seriously," he says, but Shiro can see the corner of his mouth curve into a small smile. 

There's a small whine as Kosmo paws the ground, as if to ask _Can you please get this over with already?_ and they fall into position shoulder to shoulder, easy as breathing. 

"You go in hot and I'll hold up the rear," Keith orders and he nods in silent agreement. 

Shiro launches himself to the other side of the bathroom in a sudden burst; before he knows it, he's almost got him, Kosmo's fur underneath his arms. Of course, right after that, he is summarily teleported to the middle of the bathtub with a splash. 

He shakes his fist at the celling of the Atlas' bathroom. "Avenge me, Keith!" Shiro laughs so hard he almost hits his leg on the faucet.

Keith facepalms. "Quiznak, Kosmo I swear, you can't just teleport my boyfriend anywhere you want!"

The wolf in question looks sheepish, and leans his head over the edge of the bathtub, now filled with even more suds, and an extremely wet paladin. Kosmo nuzzles against Shiro's hand in an attempt to charm Keith, who is trying very hard to remain grumpy, and failing miserably. 

"You'd think scrambling your own molecules every other minute to teleport would be pretty clean, but _no_ ," Keith mutters under his breath. He takes a deep breath, and grabs a bottle of soap to heft over his shoulder. "Okay buddy, last chance. We do this this easy way, or we move your dog bed into Kaltenecker's room." 

He makes a motion towards Kosmo, and before Shiro can blink, Keith joins him in the bathtub, sopping wet and highly unamused. Shiro helps things along by kissing him on the cheek, and flicking more suds into his hair. Keith sighs with fond exasperation, and returns the kiss in kind. 

"Okay Kosmo, you win. The pilots of the black lion cower before you."

"We surrender," Shiro adds with a wink.

And at long last, Kosmo hops into the water with them, looking as smug as a cosmic wolf can manage.


End file.
